The Aftermath of Mona
by AbbyInNarnia
Summary: Mona's dead. Aria doesn't feels like this town in full of death and mysteries, and nowhere is safe. Just a one shot about Aria's reaction to Mona's death. Yup, I most definitely cannot write summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi, so I had a little Idea so I decided to write. It's just a one-shot, but I could make it a two-shot. I'm not so sure yet. Thanks for reading. **_____

Aria sat on the couch, crumpled up into the tight grasp of her dad. Mona was dead, A was still out, and nowhere felt safe anymore.

She had been clinging on to her dad for the last hour, crying as much as get body would allow her, hoping that somehow she would get over this. This was as bad as Shana's death. All she could see when she closed her eyes was the blood. She felt like the blood was eventually going to send her crazy like Lady Macbeth. She was a murderer, and she was going crazy. Her dad was doing his best to try and comfort his trouble teen, but his efforts were failing. But then again, Byron didn't know half the story. He wasn't really fully sure as to why his teen was crying. All he could tell, that all the deaths and the drama in this town had finally got to her. Her cries had substantially reduced to small whimpers in the last few moments, and eventually into silence. Byron Montgomery looked down at his daughters face, wet with tears, and red from all the crying. He could see her eyes slowly drifting until her breathing evened out, and sleep finally took over her.

Byron was snapped out of his world, by a knock on his door. He slowly got up, being careful to not disturb Aria, and walked up to his door.

He opened the door to see Officer Tanner.

Byron was annoyed for various reasons; one was because it was late in the evening and he considered this time rude for the police to drop for a 'visit'. Two, this was the second time in the week she had arrived at his doorstep, and no good had come out of that visit either.

"Mr Montgomery, I'm sorry for coming so late, I was wondering if Aria was in" Tanner asked with a fake smile

"Well she is in, but I don't think it's possible to talk to her" Byron said with a poker face. He was not at all fooled by Tanners face.

"Mr Montgomery, it really nothing I just need to get statement off her." Tanner was still persisting.

"No Officer Tanner, I don't think you understand, it's not possible to talk to her as I have tried to comfort my inconsolable daughter for the last hour, and she's only_just_ fallen asleep. As a father, I will not let you trouble her even than you already have. There have been so many deaths in this town, yet you all come and hunt for my daughter and her friends, and you've still not solved any of your cases. Isn't that showing that perhaps you're looking in the wrong place?" Byron argued back. He was tired of all the same old stories, same old investigation, yet same old questions. This town was fixed in the same time loop.

"Mr Montgomery I don't think you quite understand-

But Officer Tanner was cut off, cut off by a now awoken and angry Aria.

"No, I don't think you understand. You treat me and my friends like suspects, yet you expect us to co-operate. You expect us to be honest with you, yet you're never honest with us. Please don't tell bother telling my father you were just here for a statement, when you fully well know that I already gave one this afternoon. 'Just Questions'? It never 'just questions' from you. Your partner came and was 'just asking' me about my volunteering at Radley. He didn't ask, he verbally attacking me about something I loved to do in my own time, it's like we can't even breathe without being questioned about why we breathe. But let me tell you this, I actually volunteered at Radley, to remind myself what mentally unstable people were like and how they were, and it wasn't me that was mentally unstable and maybe I could get through my daily life like them! "Aria was now shouting in Officer Tanners face. All that pain, had been converted into anger.

With one last look at Tanner, and fresh tears starting to form, she ran back into the house again, going towards her bedroom.

Before Byron was able to close the door on Tanner they both heard a piercing scream.

Byron ran first. He knew it was Aria. He was shortly followed by Officer Tanner, as they both made their way up the stairs and towards Aria's room.

"Honey, what happened?" Byron asked as calmly as possible, as he noticed his daughter standing just a step outside her opened bedroom door.

When he didn't get a coherent answer from Aria, he walked up next to Aria, and followed her face into her room. "Is this some kind of sick joke? Who would do such a thing?" Byron was now shouting.

Officer Tanner was now next to both Aria and Byron, and followed her gaze.

All she could do was stare.

Aria's room had been completely turned inside out. Everything had been trashed. In the centre of the room was a dead pig. Officer Tanner walked into the room and wondered towards the bleeding lifeless pig. She analysed the pale skin, to see a message carved into the skin.

"_Another one dead, and it's your fault again -A" _

Page Break

After Officer Tanner had her team take photos of the scene in Aria's room and had the pig cleaned up, Aria was tired and ready to drop down on to the floor any moment. It was almost 2 in the morning, and Byron knew he wouldn't have been able to stay awake any longer.

"Aria do you want to go to sleep now?" he asked.

"No dad, I can't sleep in here"

"I understand. I was going to suggest that you slept in Mike's room instead, he's at Ella's, so his rooms free."

"No dad, I can't sleep here at all. Someone broke into our house without either of us noticing. How am I supposed to sleep without thinking that someone's about to murder me in my sleep!"

Byron knew that Aria was beyond terrified at this point. He also knew exactly where Aria wanted to be to feel safe, but part of his just couldn't let go if his little girl.

He walked into the back of Aria's closet, and picked up a pre packed duffle bag. He knew exactly why Aria had one of these prepared, but he decided to think about that on another day. He got himself and Aria into his car and started driving.

It was past 2 in the morning, and he just hoped to god, that the man opened his door.

3B

He had finally arrived there, with a very emotionally drained Aria. He knocked on the door twice, and waited for a response. He could hear someone inside the apartment shuffle around. Less than a minute later, Ezra opened the door.

"Mr Montgomery, what can I do for you?" Ezra asked with confusion.

By the time Ezra had finished his sentence; Aria had come out from hiding from behind her father's back, and had run into Ezra's arms.

"I'm sorry we came at such a late hour, but it seems like she really needs you."

With that, Mr Montgomery left. Ezra closed the door behind him, and held Aria in his arms. Her head was buried into his chest, with tears flowing down her face, and now his chest. He placed his chin, on top of her head, and circled his hands around her back in an attempt to comfort her. They stood there like there for what felt like an eternity, until Aria lifted her head to look up at Ezra. "Thank you" she whispered. Ezra smiled at her and whispered back, "you know there isn't anything I wouldn't ever do for you right?"

Aria smiled softly as she remembered the first time he had said that to her. He had really meant that, no matter how Ezra had broken her trust, he had really meant it when he said he would do anything for, like take a bullet for her, or just simply hold her in his arms.

Ezra broke her train of thoughts by taking her to the couch and making her sit down. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, I just wanna forget about it. Forget about it all. Can we just fall asleep and pretend that none of this has happened?" she asked with tired eyes.

"Sure, do you want to sleep in my bed with me on the couch, or the other way around?" He asked with a lot of uncertainty in his voice.

We were not exactly officially back together, which meant he didn't know if our 'friendship' allowed us to sleep together. Well just sleep together, because the last time we slept together, we did more than just sleep together.

"errm, I kinda want to sleep in the bed ...but with you there as well." I told him shyly.

Ezra's face lit up with his famous boyish grin.

I changed into one of his T-Shirts, brushed my teeth and put my hair back. The rest of the apartment was dark by the time I left the bathroom. I tip toed towards Ezra's bed and snuggled into the spot that Ezra had left me. As my head rested on to the pillow, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my body. I turned my body around, and rested my head on his chest once again. I felt safe and comfortable; this was how it was meant to be.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Without further ado, here's part 2 **___

_**Gosh, I do seem to like things that rhyme. Thank you for reading **___

**The Aftermath of Mona, part 2.**

Aria awoke in the middle of the darkness. Great, she still hadn't slept long enough. It was still dark outside which meant she had only been asleep for a couple of hours. She pulled her mobile out from under the pillow and checked the time. 4:33 it read. Ezra's arms were still wrapped around her body, acting as a safety net while he slept peacefully.

She really needed him right now, but it was best to let him rest. She tried to untangle herself from him, but gave up when she decided that anymore movement would probably wake him.

She lay staring at the ceiling, scenes from last night and early this morning were replaying through her head. It really was her fault, Shana was dead, and now so was Mona. For once -A was actually right. The guilt had taken over. She didn't deserve to be here, safe and wrapped up in her 'lover's' arms, when Jenna would never get to be held in Shana's arms again, when Mona's parents would never see their little girl ever again. She didn't deserve happiness and safety.

She suddenly felt the arms around loosen, and move. She turned her head, wiped the tears that has been streaming down her face, and saw that Ezra had woken up and was moving so he could sit up.

"Hey, hey it's okay." he whispered as he lifted Aria up with him, and sat her on his lap. Aria curled up and put her head on his chest. Ezra wrapped his arms around her body once again, cradling her, and planting soft kisses on her forehead, as a way to tell her it was going to be okay.

"I'm sorry for waking you." she managed to murmur out, in between her sobs and sniffles.

"It wasn't exactly _you_ that woke me up, it was more of my wet chest from your tears that woke me up." he tried to joke. He could tell that she was far too out of it, to even tell him off for trying to make such a terrible joke.

Ezra wanted her to open up, tell him what was really bothering her. He knew it probably wouldn't be simple.

But being patient with her and rubbing her back was enough for now. He was surprised that she even trusted him this much after everything that happened. He didn't want to feel like he was manipulating her, especially when she was in the emotional state.

He held Aria as he waited for her tears to dry up, and for her shaking to relax. He wanted to be there, help her, protect her, but he could only do that if she let him in. If only he could read her like he used to, the way they were both like open books to each other. Well, when their relationship was so strong, and so full of love.

Now, their relationship wasn't even classed as a relationship. Well not out in the open anyway. He still loved her, and he would never stop. But it was his fault that it would never be what it once was, it was his fault that Aria began to hide her emotions, and it was his fault Aria wouldn't open up to him.

"I know what you're thinking." her small voice perked up.

He looked down at the petite chestnut brown leaning against his chest, and wondered if she was ready to speak.

She still hadn't moved her head; she was still in the same position. Her head was on his chest, her arms around him, and his around her waist pulling her as close as he possibly could towards him.

He inhaled her vanilla scented hair, took 3 deep breathes, trying to find the right moment to get her to elaborate on what she had said.

"If it's about how beautiful and amazing you are, then you're correct. You know exactly what I'm thinking." Ezra knew this was his opportunity to get her to elaborate on her previous comment. Much to his dismay, Aria stayed quiet. He was just wanted to hear ANYTHING from her at this point. Normally the silence between them was calming and reassuring. Right now, to him, he felt like every second that went by without Aria talking, was another little bit inside her that was dying.

"I'm glad you're here Aria." he managed to murmur out, hoping he wouldn't say anything to make her feel uncomfortable.

"It's the only place I feel safe right now." She managed to force out of her mouth.

"I can't stop thinking about what happened. -A was in my house, at the same time as me, and I didn't even realise. -A has total control, and I don't know what to do anymore. Last night, -A got into my house, went into my bedroom, and left a dead pig. And that's not the worst part. -A left a message, and it was true."

This time, Aria began to cry again.

"No, no it's okay. You're safe remember, you're with me Aria." He tried to comfort her again, holding her, and rubbing her back at the same time.

"Honey, what did the message say?" This was it, and Ezra knew it, what the message said would be the deeper meaning as to why Aria was so upset. The harsh reality actually was that, the word 'upset' was far too weak of a word to use in this situation. Aria was completely broken.

_"Another one dead and it's your fault again."_

"huh?"

"That was -A's message Ezra, and -A's right, Mona's dead, and it is my fault." Aria started to cry harder than before, not because she was remembering what she had thought she had done again, but because now Ezra knew what kind of a monster she actually was. She was a killer and they both knew it. Ezra would never be able to look at her the same again, and she would never be able to forgive herself.

"I don't ever want to hear you say that again. Neither of the deaths are your fault, nor will they ever be. You are the strongest person I will ever know. Mona's death will never be your fault. That was all -A. And -A is a coward. Someone you will never be. Aria everything you did was because the love and compassion you have for everyone around you. You only did what you had to do to protect people you love." Ezra was staring seep into her eyes, hoping that anything he said to her would help her in any way possible.

"Besides, I'm not even sure how someone as small as you, can give out as much love as you do!" Ezra had to ruin a perfectly serious and emotional moment with a joke, that only he would laugh at.

Aria didn't know how to response; well she couldn't really find the words to response, but she sure as hell knew which actions would be accepted by Ezra.

She lifted her head slowly, and then slowly ran her hand through Ezra's hair. Ezra knew where this was going, and hesitantly, lifted up her chin, so her face was closer to his. Aria leaned in closer, waiting to meet Ezra's lips. His lips crashed straight on to her and while Aria's hands tugged on to Ezra's hair. She picked herself up, over Ezra and straddled his lap. Their tongues fighting for dominance, Aria started to pull at Ezra's pants.

"Wait, Aria no." Ezra panted gasping for air, as he pulled away.

"I don't want us to just basically have another meaningless '_fuck_' just because you're in an emotional state. Our relationship means, meant more that, and you know it. Aria, I just want you to be sure of everything." Not once did Ezra look at Aria's face when he said that. He was ashamed. Ashamed that it was his fault their relationship was like this, but also afraid. He didn't know how she would react. He just wanted her to feel safe, sure and comfortable. Right now, she was emotional and acting on everything that went against her feelings.

Aria sighed, she knew what he was saying was true. However, the other part of her knew she wanted him. Not for sex, but him being Ezra again.** Her Ezra**. But because part of her brain was still feeling betrayed, the only other way she was connecting with him was through physical emotion rather than mental emotion.

"I know what our relationship meant to be both of us. Believe me I do. But it just scares me knowing that I want you back in my life fully. I want to be able to hug you, kiss you, and sit around watching old movies whilst cuddling. I want to be able to come to you when I need comforting, or when I just want to share whatever mood I'm in with you. But most importantly, I want to be able to call you my boyfriend." Unlike Ezra, Aria stared right into Ezra's eyes. She was more certain than ever, and even though she was afraid, she knew it would be okay, because Ezra was there, like he always was, and right now that was all she needed to know how badly she wanted him in her life again.

Aria wrapped her arms tight around Ezra, pulling him closer to inhale his scent. She leaned in even closer than before and whispered in his ear, "hold me, but this time hold me like we're together again."

The desperation in her voice bought Ezra to tears. He could finally understand that there was more than one battle happening inside her mind, and this one she felt like she had won. Ezra reassured her and soothingly rubbed her back whilst she clung on to him. Everything was going to be okay eventually; he just had to make sure she knew she was worth it.

After moments of intense emotion, Aria curled up on Ezra's lap, whilst his arms were still protectively wrapped around her.

"So what's the plan?"

Ezra thought for a while, before carefully replying.

"We go to Tanner."

**Thank you ALL for reading, and supporting me. I can't believe some of you have still read this even though I haven't even uploading in forever. I will be uploading the next chapter to 'welcome to the Jungle' soon, so keep an eye out for that, And Thank you again. **


End file.
